


For a Good Time Call

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Gilfoyle is an operator at a phone sex line. Dinesh never expected to meet him in person.





	For a Good Time Call

Dinesh paced nervously as he waited for his call to go through. He’d gone out of his way to find a phone sex line in Canada just to make absolute sure no one he knew answered the phone. But, his paranoia was still going into overdrive.

“Hello?”

The deep voice immediately sent a shiver down Dinesh’s spine. He couldn’t produce the sounds to respond.

“Are you shy? A lot of my callers are shy. They usually turn out to be the biggest perverts.” 

“I’m not a pervert.” Dinesh just barely managed to get the words out. “I haven’t even had sex at all so I’m definitely not a…” His heart raced and his stomach sank. He couldn’t believe he’d given up that information. 

“Oh yeah? That’s hot.”

“It is?” Dinesh asked with surprise. He remembered that these operators probably say that everything is hot. He mumbled, “No, it’s not. It’s pathetic.”

“No, it’s hot. You probably have a really tight virgin asshole.”

Dinesh swallowed. He double checked that the door was locked, even though he was home alone. He sat down on his bed. 

“I’d love to tear that shit up.”

Dinesh’s heart was pounding in his chest. “You’d want to hurt me?”

“Yeah, to be honest, I’d probably hurt you pretty bad. I’m a pretty mean guy.”

Before he could stop himself, Dinesh found himself saying, “I’m sure you’re very nice.”

He felt mortified, especially after he heard the low, slow chuckle on the other end. It wasn’t a cute giggle like these operators probably faked all the time. It sounded like this guy was genuinely amused by him. It was embarrassing and hot and made him acutely aware of the guy on this phone call being an actual, real life person. He let out a breath and asked, “What all exactly would you want to, um, do to me?”

“Well, now I feel like I really have to do something about this belief that I’m nice. So, I’d probably bend you over the table, take off my belt and hit you with it until there’s a really bad, prominent mark.” 

Dinesh leaned back on his bed. “Can I touch myself now?” He knew it was a weird question, but it seemed impolite to just start without warning.

“No.”

“Oh, um, okay…”

“I’m fucking with you. Of course you can.”

 

 

Dinesh kept talking long into the night. “It’s past 3 a.m.,” he said. 

This was not the first time he’d reported the time. Each time, the voice on the other end had urged him to keep talking and he’d immediately caved. But, this time the response was, “Yeah, I’m gonna hang up.”

Dinesh did a double take. “Isn’t it your job to keep me on as long as possible?”

“Yeah and I really made a killing tonight, but, shit man, I need sleep too.”

Dinesh felt embarrassed and said, “Okay. I’m sorry I kept you on so long.”

“Anytime. Call back soon, alright?”

Dinesh knew he was just saying that because it was his job, but it still felt good. “I will.”

 

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I think we’ve gone through every sexual fantasy I have and then some,” Dinesh said. It was weeks later and he was stretched out on his bed after starting up a call with the sex line. He wasn’t even particularly horny, he’d just gotten in the habit of calling as soon as he got home from work. “Today at work, I was honestly racking my brain just trying to come up with more dirty shit to tell you and I think I might be completely dry.”

He’d expected the voice on the other to end to reply with some new, creative, filthy scenario. Instead, he said, “That’s okay. How was your day?”

Dinesh looked down at his feet. “Um. It was good. How was yours?”

“I went to see the new Soderbergh movie. God, I knew it would suck but I still wasn’t prepared for it.”

Dinesh laughed. “Oh my God, I know. How does something so bland manage to still be aggressively bad.” He propped his head up on one elbow, getting comfortable to settle in for an evening of talking. “Hey, um… I’m Dinesh, by the way.” That statement made him feel more nakedly vulnerable than any of the explicit details he’d shared with this operator. “Can I call you something?” 

“Alex.”

“Is that your real name?” Dinesh asked curiously. 

“As far as you’re concerned it is.”

 

Weeks later, Dinesh was sitting at a diner. He usually got take out so he could get home and call the sexline as early as possible, but he’d left work a little early today and knew that his operator’s shift wouldn’t start for a bit. 

“I’ll have a BLT with double bacon and a black coffee.” 

An instant rush of nervousness and excitement shot through Dinesh. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. And he was in the booth connected to his. They were so close that if Dinesh just leaned his head back a bit, they would touch. 

He was debating the pros and cons of conspicuously turning all the way around when the waitress pulled him away from his thoughts. “What’ll you have?” 

Dinesh realized that if he’d recognized his operator's’ voice so easily, that means his operator could easily recognize him. He didn’t think he could handle that, so he pointed at a sandwich on the menu.

“What type of bread?” 

Dinesh stared at her, helpless.

“Sir? What type of bread?”

“Wheat,” he said.

He thought that surely one word wouldn’t be enough to do it. Especially since his operator probably listened to dozens of voices every day. He probably didn’t care about Dinesh to pick his voice out. 

He felt hair hitting his neck as the man behind him whipped his head around. 

Dinesh turned to look at him, speechless. Even though this guy had bad hair and tacky jewelry, he was essentially exactly what Dinesh had been picturing. 

“Are you Dinesh?” 

“You got that from ‘wheat’?” Dinesh asked.

“Well, I wasn’t totally sure until you started staring at me like that.” His smug expression, with just the slightest smile, was exactly what Dinesh had always pictured. 

“You’re supposed to be in Canada,” Dinesh said.

“I’ve been working for the same line forever, since before I moved.”

“Is your name really Alex?”

“No,” he said. He whispered in Dinesh’s ear, “If you guess my name in three guesses, I’ll come home with you and fuck you.” 

“Seriously?” Dinesh asked, flustered.

He smirked and nodded.

“Alan,” Dinesh said.

He shook his head.

“John,” he said, going for the most statistically likely. 

He shook his head again.

“You only have one more shot. Don’t blow it.” 

Dinesh turned away. He focused on eating his sandwich and waited. Until the waitress brought the check to the booth next to his. He stood up and watched as the guy set his credit card down, making a show of putting it face up to ensure Dinesh could read it.

“Bertram Gilfoyle?”

“Good thing you waited instead of continuing to guess like a fucking idiot,” Gilfoyle told him. “I knew you were sharp.”

The reality of what had just happened set in and Dinesh asked, “Are you really going to come home with me and, um…”

“If you want it.” 

Dinesh let out a breath. “Yup. Yeah. Mmhmm.” He set some cash on the table, then started to leave with Gilfoyle following close behind him. He stopped in his tracks and nervously asked, “Hey… You’re not really going to hurt me, right? I’ve never done this and I don’t actually want, um…”

Gilfoyle gave him a little smile that was about as close to reassuring as he was capable of. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Someone once told me that I’m actually very nice and I’d hate to disappoint.”


End file.
